fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spartans
the spartans is a halo machinima that airs on Oct 27, 2015 on SPEED and SP33D. Its about 8 friends that get split apart by war and their misadventures, placed in stonetown. The two teams will never get along after the incident. It is rated TV-14-LV Characters the character list of the spartans in the series (seasons 1 - 3) descriptions are rushed and further edits will come soon Overlord - An Elite member of the UNSC, was known for being in the group of some of the best spartans in existance, he was then sent to operation stonetown to protect it from further harm from the covenant, Although nothing happened he still calls that place home. he is also usually arrogant with his skills and gets a little cocky when someone says he is unskilled. Recon - Member of the dumbass side of stonetown and the second in command. He is constantly getting on peoples nerves and seems like an asshole at first glance, but can be very nice and surprisingly focused and skilled when he puts his mind to something. Marcus - Spartan IV member of the dumbass side of stonetown, usually refers himself as the commander of operation stowntown, although it doesn't exist, usualy arrogant, and filled with pride, thinks he is master above all (yes even worse than overlord) Read - Spartan IV and The reason the dumbass side is called the dumbass side. exremely unintelligent and is a mystery on how he even became a spartan, although he lacks combat skill he is on the top 20 for most threatening against the covenant, bravo, he is stupid as shit, but also kind and gentle always open to friends. Leslie Red -Most likely the biggest asshole in all of stonetown, he hates his own brother only for his condition and wants everyone, even his own team, to die. he is cocky and thinks that he is the most skilled in the entire UNSC, other than the elite soldiers in the UNSC. He also says that he can take on an entire fleet on his own, even though when someone roasts him he gets super angry. Oak - An elite member of the UNSC, skilled in the field and takes numerous covenant lives in the matter of seconds, he met overlord back in his original fireteam, they were most likely the best on the team. Now hes stuck on stonetown doing nothing but counting the days. Destiny - A kindhearted medic and up front soldier who dislikes war but only fights for peace, she believes the fight between the people of stonetown is the most retarded things she has ever seen and they should just make peace and forget the whole thing happened, she is usually skilled in the field, but is saddened when she takes a life away. Eli-Te - An elite that is a horrible rapper, he left sanghelios to join the covenant as a DJ, he even wanted his name to be DJ cock block, which on sangheli means man with money. He was then kicked out of the covenant for creating a show called covenant alert which gave a ton of covenant info to the UNSC by accident. He was then exciled to earth and eventually found stonetown and met the other spartans. N/A Episode List The Spartans season 01 (episodes 5 and on are placeholders they are not the real titles, also tippy toes is a ep that doesnt exist) Episode 01 - Two sides of stonetown: after finding out they'll be stuck on Stonetown for a while, Overlord tries to make peace with the other side of Stonetown, however, Leslie and Recon start fighting. Rating: TV-14-LV Episode 02 - Welcome to the club Episode 03 - readvacuation Episode 04 - N/A Episode 05 - Digging up the past Episode 06 - Last Gen Episode 07 - Category:Characters Category:Television series Category:Game spin-offs Category:TV-14 Category:Adult Shows Category:Action-adventure series Category:Comedy series Category:XTV Category:RubixTV Category:Episode lists